Ranma's MPD
by Silver Zero X
Summary: After the failed wedding Ranma starts to break and gets MPD: Multiple Personality Disorder
1. A break

Ever since the failed wedding things were getting worse. Akane was hitting Ranma more often. Even worse Ranma was starting to break. One day…

"I prepared something for you Ranma," Akane said as Ranma sat down on the table. Everyone else had something to do.

Akane set a plate of something. It was purple and moving.

"Um… No thanks," said Ranma as he slowly stood up. 'If this continues I don't think I'll survive' he thought.

As soon as he stood up Akane started yelling "RANMA NO BAKA! I DID IT FOR YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PERVERT TOO!" With that she sent him flying with her mallet.

As Ranma landed he thought 'Why me'. In the crater an unconscious Ranma's hair started from black to red and from red to black several times. Finally it stayed black.

One hour later Ranma woke up feeling dazed. He started making his way to the Tendo dojo.

When he got there everybody was in their rooms and he want to his room. He plopped to his bed. 'Things can't get possibly worse. Akane is treating me worse and Ukyo and Shampoo are still chasing me. I have at least two hundred bruises. I think I already braked.' Unknown to him he was mostly right.

Author's Note's: I decided to have Ranma's case of MPD a bit different because of his curse as hinted above. Believe it or not the pairing will RanmaAkane.


	2. Change

Okay, I didn't realize how short it was and forgot to use preview. This is longer and we're going to see a part of how much broken Ranma really is. The story is about a month after the failed wedding.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

panda signs

( Author's comment)

* * *

_Ranma was looking for a gift for Akane. It was two days after the failed wedding. Finally he found a ring of silver that wasn't too expensive. 'I'll tell her sorry and give her the ring'. Ranma had made his choice already on who to marry and was thinking of how to solve problems with the other fiancées. When he was in front of the Tendo dojo Shampoo suddenly landed on top of him with her bike._

"_Ranma take Shampoo on date yes?" She said._

_As Ranma was standing up Akane left the Tendo dojo and turned to see him._

"_Ranma you PERVERT! She yelled and sent him flying with her mallet._

_Ranma felt saddened at the fact that she didn't let him explain. She hadn't even asked what happened. 'Maybe I should wait more time' he thought as he pocketed the ring.

* * *

_

_The next day in lunch... _

_Ranma was sitting against a tree. Suddenly Ukyo and Shampoo came running and stopped in front of him._

"_Shampoo make ramen for Ranma."_

"_I made okaniyami for you Ran-chan"_

_Then Akane appeared behind Ranma. "Ranma what were you doing you pervert!" She then proceeded to sent him flying again. 'What did I do?'

* * *

_

_The day before Ranma got MPD…_

_Akane yelled, "Pervert!" as she sent Ranma flying. 'This hasn't changed in almost one month. Akane hasn't even given me the chance to explain anything. I love her, but at this rate I don't think I'll be able to marry her. And she's breaking my heart' He thought with despair

* * *

_

Ranma woke up and went down the stairs. When he got to the table Kasumi greeted him "Good morning Ranma." However he ignored her and started walking to school.

* * *

Akane returned to the dojo after jogging one hour. She greeted Kasumi and went to her room to change. When she went down for breakfast she didn't find Ranma.

"Where's Ranma?" She asked Kasumi.

"He left early—" She started but was interrupted by Akane. "He surely went with one of those hussies" She said. But Kasumi replied "He looked very depressed when he left."

Akane didn't seem satisfied with that but ate her breakfast and left. Meanwhile Nabiki was wondering why Ranma was depressed and of how to exploit him.

* * *

When Akane got to school she met with Kuno.

"My fierce tigress has managed to get rid of the vile sorcerer Saotome!" he yelled in joy.

Akane only swung her mallet at him. She started running realizing she was going to be late. She sat down just as the bell ringed. She looked around and saw Ranma sitting down in his seat.

* * *

When lunch came Akane saw Ranma sitting against a tree and staring at the ground. 'At least he's not doing any perverted thing right now.' She thought and suddenly Ukyo and Shampoo appeared yet again and asked him how he was in the morning. With this she lost the calmness she had unconsciously formed after what Kasumi told her.

"I KNEW IT! YOU WENT WITH THOSE HUSSIES IN THE MORNING!" She said and swung her mallet at him. Ranma had been staring at the ground until Akane yelled. When he looked up he had an expression of pure terror on his face. However, Akane didn't notice that. When the mallet connected, instead of Ranma ending up flying he hit the tree he had been sitting against and slumped down.

Before Ukyo or Shampoo could tell her something for hurting Ranma Akane noticed something strange. Ranma's hair started turning red, at first she thought it was blood but then she noticed that his chest was getting bigger and he was getting smaller. When he finished changing she reached a conclusion.

Ranma turned female without water.

"What?"

* * *

Sorry I said it was long at the start but I just checked my reviews and saw something strange in one of them. And for some reason I couldn't log in even before the read-only mode..

If you're confused with the first part I'll explain. Ranma was remembering things in his dreams.

Migele: I don't know how my story got there but anyway sorry. I need to figure out how to remove it from there.

Dark Topaz: I think it is 'perfect _problem_' for the pairing.

Dragon-game: Sorry.


End file.
